A Konoha Christmas
by FailingDemi
Summary: Christmas morning. Play Santa. A present was given by a 'fangirl' to Uchiha Sasuke, who despises Christmas. Will Sasuke take it or will it go all to waste? SasuSaku. [Far from Christmas I know]


The crisp morning dew sifted through my open window and danced with the curtain. It blew my hair wildly around, before I decided to cover my head with my sheets. A faint light fluttered through my eyes, and I shut it more tightly.

I tried to sleep some more, knowing that there was no point of getting early up today. Today is the day when no missions were given out, when all ninjas were handed a rest day. I scowled at Tsunade when she had told me this, when I was seeking out a mission to past my time.

Birds' chirps were sounded outside of my window; I grumbled and tossed over in my bed. I sighed and soon all became quiet around me. Perhaps, I could sleep some more.

**CRASH **

My eyes opened into a glare, 'Maybe not.' I threw the sheets away from my body, and sat up while glaring into air. Always, always…in my seventeen year life span, I'm always woken by some dumb sound. The sunshine blinded me for a moment; I blinked several times to speed the return of sight to my eyes.

I observed my surroundings like I always did each morning. I dazedly stared at the golden lit curtains. I still wasn't used to my old room. Tsunade made me return back to my original home, with no regard on how I become wary each night.

'What was that sound?' I asked myself, while I walked out of my room. I had already slipped onto my upper body a black sweater, and white long pants in the spur of the moment. I rubbed my eyes and I leaned over the railings to see the living room below. All seemed normal to me; nothing was touched in my house.

I felt indifferent to the major change made to my home. When I was gone, Tsunade had already renovated my house. I have no idea why, but I suspected that she thought that a twenty or more roomed house was too big for me to handle. Now, I'm living in a reformed two-story house that only has three bedrooms.

I was frowning when I walked downstairs, and the stair well made strange creaks every time I stepped onto the carpet covered stairs.

It has been two years since I returned, and since then I was placed under probation. And not too long ago I was made-

"SENSEI!"

-a jounin. My eyes widened a tiny bit in surprise as something or someone leaped onto me. A blur of green and blue flashed in my face before I felt myself topple backwards with an excessive weight burdening my chest. I sighed as I lay on my back staring at an eleven year old's deep ruby eyes. "You."

Before the girl could respond, something landed on my head, and before my sight was out all I could see was white snowmen. "Merry Christmas, sensei," a peppy voice stung in my ears.

"Is he dead?" deadpanned another. I felt eyes boring into the one who said that. "Really, I think breaking into his house was a bad thing, idiot."

The girl sitting on my chest retorted angrily, "Is not!"

"Kane, stop quarreling with Kinyo," Hamon muttered, pulling her off of me. I shot up and immediately clamped a hand on Kane's head. A vein was beating on my head.

"Don't."

"Why?" I sighed as I stood up; they're as ignorant as always.

"Hn," I hummed before walking back upstairs. I turned partially towards them and gave them a glare, "Leave now."

Kinyo obeyed and exited with his hands in his pockets with Hamon trailing behind. Kane was frowning and she ran after them without a word. 'Indeed…today is the worst day of the year…'

I looked at the presents left on the stairs as a blank stare made its way on my face.

'Ugh…Christmas…'

* * *

I walked down the halls to Tsunade's office; I don't really have any reason of being there. It just seems like I should. I stared at the ninjas filing in and out of the hallway rooms, instead of their normal jounin or chunin attire they were wearing winter clothing relevant to Christmas colors Which is red and white. And I wonder why they even bother.

"HEY!" screamed a voice. I noticed quickly, a small spark of hope in my eyes. Maybe he has something for me to do. After all, he always gives me things to do. As suspected, a large blur of red, white, and a tiny prick of yellow shot up to me. He encircled me in a bear hug while exclaiming, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Yeah, yeah. Leggo, Naruto, Can't –cough- breathe," I mumbled, as I was forced to breathe in the fuzz of his Santa hat.

Naruto released me, holding me by the shoulders. The seventeen year old examined me from head to toe. "Where's you costume?"

"What?" I answered a bit confused by his statement. He stared at me with his foxy eyes.

"Where'zit?"

"…"

"Ah…I see…"

I gulped, but still managed to get my calm physique. "See what?"

He stared at me intensely for another second before saying seriously. "I have an assignment for you," I perked up, though no one could see. "Let's go to obaa-chan!"

Naruto tugged me away down the halls and eventually dragged me into Tsunade's office. It was completely different from yesterday; decoration hung around every corner. Stickers were pasted on the sides of Tsunade's file cabinets; things were stacked on each other.

Amidst all that, sitting behind the ornamented desk was Tsunade, barely beyond recognizable. She was sporting the same clothing as the rest of the ninjas, except a different version. She was wearing a long red furry skirt, with a buttoned up red sweater. Despite her looking old and horrendous, to me anyways, she seemed decent.

As Naruto cleared his throat, her head popped up and a large smiled spread over her face. "Hello, and Merry Christmas!"

"Hn."

"I have a very important assignment for you," Tsunade informed. I raised an eyebrow and stared expectantly at her. She grabbed something and whipped it out in front of Naruto and me, the thing outshining us greatly. "Ta-da!"

"Hell. No," I deadpanned, a sweat rolled down my forehead.

* * *

"My God, I look horrible," I though muttered to myself, staring at my bathroom mirror. An assignment, Tsunade has to be joking. I sighed, as I grabbed the hat and placed it on my head. My dignity is now ruined. A grabbed the backpack which was lying on the sink counter. My job…was to deliver presents to all little boys and girls; it's enough to make me sick.

I was wearing a red coat with white fuzz trimming to edges, and matching pants. And a hat to complement the outfit. I was relieved when Tsunade didn't mention having a pillow stuffed down my coat. I would have died of humiliation. I looked over a notepad as I trudged down the stairs.

'Hori, Taiko, Warani, Shinto, Kinyo…' I managed a little smirk. Who knew Kinyo would want a present? In reality, Kinyo was like a clone of me when I was a genin. I should've known, history loves repeating itself.

I kept reading, flipping every page of the notepad. No doubt that all of these were kid names. Tsunade must have gotten a present for some who requested. I flipped it closed, and placed it in my pocket. Before I could notice that a folded piece of paper slipped out, Naruto blasted through the door and grabbed me by the arm.

"LET'S GO, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled cheerily, thrusting me through the open door. I landed face first into the ground of snow, it stung. I sat myself up, wet slushy snow dropping off my face.

"…"

"I got the toys!" Naruto yelled, he was punching the air happily. He pointed to his bag behind him. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where exactly?" I asked, staring at the jounin pack. I already checked the list, there was about more then forty kids in there, and all the gifts in one pack? Can't be…

"I have it all in the sleigh!" Naruto exclaimed happily, pulling me onto my feet. I dusted my red pants, and looked at him boringly.

"Sleigh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, okay, it's at my house," Naruto admitted. I softened my glare, but still kept the commanding edge to it. "…So, here's what we do. We get a present and slip it into the kid's house. Tsunade announced to the chunins and jounins not to let any kid know. So, that is our job!"

I stared. "Why does it have to be us?"

Naruto's smile brightened. "Because…Tsunade knew that you were a rotten no goodie who hates Christmas!"

"Okay…why you?" I asked, starting to scowl.

Naruto raised his arms up in the air stretching. "Oh me? I volunteered."

'I knew it…'

* * *

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Naruto chimed, as we scurried stealthily to our first stop. I sighed drearily, while my sling backpack was bouncing up and down.

"Please tell," I said uninterestedly.

"The Bahumbug Guy!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You know the guy that goes all," his voice changed to that of a grumpy tone, "BAHUMBUG."

"Nope, never heard of it," I said, as I spotted the kid's house ahead. "Naruto, you take Keimi's pack and go into that one," I gazed at the bright building not to far from the academy. "And I'll take another."

"Got it, Dattebayo!" Naruto chirped, before disappearing from the roof top. I had to ask myself again why I'm doing this, as I pulled out a brightly wrapped rectangle. There was a tag on it, addressing to the kid, and below the greetings was written, 'Santa S.'

I groaned, as I thought how irony this was. Now really, kids these days don't believe in Santa. Who would fall for these stupid tricks?

I skidded to a stop on top of a house, a obvious vein on my forehead. 'No chimneys, how the heck do I get in?'

I noticed a window open; it was peculiar as if inviting me in. Being a curious ninja that I was, I slowly jumped there and hung on the bottom of the balcony. I peeked inside through the open window; no one was there and I hoped that no one would be.

I squeezed in through the small opening, glancing around to detect any movements. There was none, and I was sure. I dropped the package underneath the Christmas tree, and scurried back outside.

The rest of the morning skid past, as I kept delivering presents with Naruto. I was tired as I walked back tiredly to my house. I declined Naruto's offer to eat lunch at Ichiraku Ramen for I was drained of any patience that I had during the time I played 'Santa'.

During my delivery, I had narrowly escaped the prying eyes of children, and especially had a hard time fooling Kinyo. Of course, I didn't know what he wanted, but he was unlike other kids. When he was supposed to be attending a special occurrence for Christmas, to distract them from us, he was at home sitting in a chair by a Christmas tree.

I dropped down on the couch, tired and worn out.

**DING DONG**

The doorbell rang clear through my house. I only growled for a moment, as I was forced to stand up from my couch. Opening the door, it revealed to me a girl in pink hair.

"Sasuke, um…" she blushed bright pink, losing her breath in those two words. I stared at her, was she always like this since I came back? I kept staring at the pink kunoichi uninterestedly, but then a box in her hand raised my curiosity. No doubt she had trouble hiding it behind her back, because I could see the blue wrapping paper.

"Sakura, what do you want?" I asked indifferently. No doubt hopping house to house and dealing with Naruto had turned me off into this bad mood. I watched as my teammate fiddle with the box in her hands, trying to summon the courage to give it up or not.

"Well, Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed her face flushed red, as Sakura shoved the box into my face. I stepped back a bit, and stared.

Another Christmas present, I get that a lot from other girls. I didn't need anymore so I just brought my eyes back up to her face. "I don't want it."

"B-But…"

I started turning back to my house, my hand on the door. "You can give that to someone else who appreciates Christmas," I snarled, I was ready to slam the door in front of her face, when I saw something glisten from the corners of her eyes.

"…But, I made it for you…" Sakura said, tears starting to spill out of her eyes. I inwardly sighed; at least she has gotten over the obsessive phase but still gets broken easily.

"No, Sakura," I said seriously, glaring at her. I really have to force her away or else more fan girls will flood my house with presents. "I don't care if you made it for me. I **said** I didn't want it, so can you please stop bothering me-?" My words died there, as I saw a mob of black swarming over the hills.

Sakura was oblivious to what I was seeing, so she just went on sniffling. "S-Sasu-"

I grabbed her by her wrist, and flung her inside with me, and slammed the door closed. I shoved her off me, and dismissed my early actions. I watched as the mob slowly dispersed seeing that I was apparently locked inside my house.

Wordlessly, I turned to walk away upstairs, when something tugged at my pant sleeve. I turned slightly to see Sakura sitting pitifully on the ground, her head dangling, and her eyes unseen. "Sasuke, the present…" she whispered, as glistening round tears dripping down. "…Just take the present."

My eyes were drawn to the box lying in front of her. I could act coldly toward her if I wanted, but its Christmas so…I figured on being harsher to her. "Sakura, what did I say? **Leave**."

I turned around feeling indifferent about hurting a mere fan girl. I heard her slowly stand up and leave. 'What different does it make? A fan girl is always a fan girl.'

I stopped from walking up the stairs. The curiosity of what's in that present haunted me, and I was forced to take a glance at it. It's not like I received a present from someone very close to me. It looked very tempting to open.

Walking back, I gently picked up the box as if it was fragile. I sat down on the couch and laid it on my lap staring at it. 'What am I supposed to do with this anyways?'

I unwrapped it slowly, as if handling with an explosive ready to go off. Revealing underneath the wrapping paper was a box. Ever so gently, I opened it and lay tucked in there was yet another small box and a small card. I ignored the card and opened the box. I stared at it for a while, it was pretty. It was an ore, refined from its dullness, forming a beautiful looking red and white fan.

I grabbed it out of its confined fluffiness. It was lying in my palm, shining off any light that bounces on. A silver chain was strung through it, and I instantly knew it was a necklace. I turned it over to the non decorated side, discovering a small peculiar scribble. 'From: Saku, To; Sasu.'

I closed my right hand over it, and took the card up. It was defiantly hand made, for the quality wasn't that of a store bought one. Opening it, I began to read the long paragraph in the neat hand writing:

_'Merry Christmas Sasuke._

_You must be getting tired from receiving gifts from fan girls, and I'm no different. I know this, and what I want to tell you enclosed in this is that…. I spent many months molding the silver into the necklace you see. It was hard at first, and that probably explains to you why I kept cutting short from our squad training. And knowing you, you'll probably have turned me away from your door. But what I really want to tell you is that you're a great friend, despite you acting harsh to me. I've already gotten over my playful 'crush' over you. The reason probably why I blush whenever I see you is because I'm still shocked of your major physical appearance. I do sound crazy, but…you're a great friend and a teammate. That's all I have to say. Merry Christmas.'_

I set down the note; mostly I was dumbfounded during the whole card. I was found speechless of anything, and I had no thoughts on how I should react. I stood up from the couch, and I was clueless on what to do. Just then, I caught sight of a piece of paper lying on the ground.

I picked it up, and quickly scanned my eyes over Tsunade's hand written message:

_Sasuke, there's an extra package for you to give to whomever you want. (It's a hair clip, sweetie. ) ;) Have a Merry Christmas!_

**BAM!**

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's cried, opening the door quickly. My head jerked towards his direction. In his hands was a present. "There's two extra packages, and I thought that one should be your-"

Before he finished, I ran out the door, grabbing the wrapped box with me. "Thanks, Naruto!"

"…?" Naruto stared at me dumbfounded, before he felt a pink tint creep on his face. "…Ah. Sasuke just said 'Thank you'?"

* * *

I ran quickly, the necklace was still felt pressed against my palm, while the present was tucked underneath my arm. "Sakura!"

I then caught familiar sight of my pink-haired teammate walking down the streets. I stopped on the roof and I jumped in front of Sakura, quickly to block her in her path. I gave a smile, relieved that I found her fast.

"?"

"Thank you," I gasped, sweat rolling down my forehead. She looked confused, but I didn't want to explain or else I would feel awkward. I gave her the box underneath my arm. "Sorry, for the way I was acting earlier. Take it as an apology."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a fever?" Sakura asked me, putting a hand on my forehead. I stood there stupidly, a pink blush creeping onto my face. "Sasuke, you're red?"

My head fell, as a sweat drop fell down my head. "No, Sakura. I'm fine."

"Are you really?" she asked unsurely. I nodded, and then my attention drew to the sharp object in my hand.

"Anyways, thank you for the present," I muttered again. She was a taken back for a while and then she smiled.

"You're welcome!"

And...it ended when Sakura hugged me.


End file.
